A New World - A Minecraft Fan-Fiction
by Cheetah266
Summary: Joe wakes up in a strange, blocky world, head full of questions.. Where is he? Why is he here? What is going On? New chapters every few days!
1. Chapter 1 - Where am I?

A New World - A Minecraft Fan-fiction

Chapter 1 - Where Am I?

When Joe woke up, the first thing he felt was a blinding headache, the someone had stabbed him in the skull. Head still swimming, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. The sun was hot and bright, and it took him a while to adjust his eyes. Finally, he sat up and looked at the landscape around him.

He was standing on a sandy beach filled with golden dunes. To the north, mountains jutted out behind a huge lush forest filled with oak trees. To the west stood a few rolling hills and and a ravine cut in-between them. Eastwards was a river that bordered the forest and a series of green plains filled with animals. To the south stood nothing but deep blue ocean. Everything was made of blocks. The weirdest thing was that Joe didn't think anything was actually weird.

He sprang to his feet and jogged over to the nearest clump of trees. For some reason, he decided that the best course of action would be to start punching one of the strange, square logs. Deciding that he might as well try he slammed his fist into the bark. Hairline cracks appeared. Suddenly excited, he continue hitting it until at last it disappeared with am odd popping sound. Looking around he spotted a smaller version of it lying on the ground, spinning. Walking over, he picked it up and shoved it in a rucksack that had appeared on his back.

He destroyed three trees this way before satisfied, he pulled of his rucksack. On the front, there were four squares in a grid with another to the right. Taking a log, he put it in one of the squares. On the square to the right there was a flashing light and a plank appeared.

Quickly catching on, Joe grabbed all the logs and made them into planks. Then he made a few sticks and an odd table . 'Huh…wonder what that's for?' he muttered to himself, before hauling the rucksack back onto his back. Wondering eastwards, he waded the river and jumped up the back onto the plains.

Curious, he placed down the table to check it out. It seemed to be a version of the crafting grid in his backpack but with a three by three grid. Suddenly realising how hungry he was, he looked around at the pigs, cows, chickens and sheep that were scattered around grazing. 'Hmmm…I wonder,' Joe said under his breath. Arranging a few sticks and wooden planks he quickly made a sword, followed by a pickaxe, axe and shovel. Walking over to one of the pigs, Joe sighed and said 'Sorry pig, you'll be remembered by my stomach.' He plunged his sword into the pig. With a few more hits, the pig keeled over sideways and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a few pork chops.

After slaughtering a few more pigs, Joe headed back across the river and towards the first hill. Digging into the side with a shovel he quickly found stone and switched to the pickaxe. after carving out a sizeable cavern he gathered the stone and upgraded his tools. With the rest of his stone he managed to create a makeshift furnace. He also found a few black lumps of coal, and after putting some of it in the bottom of the furnace and started cooking the pork. Finally, he made a few torches and hung them round the room, bathing the cave in a warm light.

Realising that he was now starving, he stuffed some meat into his mouth. With daylight fading, he headed out to harvest some more wood. Coming back, he spotted a shadowy figure looming in the darkness. Suddenly filled with fear, Joe sprinted back to the glowing cave. Quickly making a door, he placed it down and sighed with relief. Finally, he was safe. He huddled up in a corner and closed his eyes before dropping off to sleep.

The light of morning had broken through the door when Joe woke. It had not been a comfortable sleep and now he was suffering from a bad back and a horrible crick in his neck. Standing up and stretching, he made his way outside. He froze. Laying on the beach was a figure dressed in a red shirt and jeans, with close cropped brown hair. Bracing himself, he drew his new stone sword and headed over…


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Guy

Chapter 2 - The New Guy

Gripping his sword in both hands, Joe slowly made his way across the beach. The man made no movements. Joe wasn't sure whether he was dead or alive, but he new he had to find out. Bracing himself, he prodded the guy with his foot.

For a moment, nothing happened, then the new guy's eyes fluttered, before sitting blot upright. Joe stumbled backwards, sword pointing towards the strange person who had now leapt to his feet, and was staring at the blocky world around him. At last he looked over at Joe with deep, blue eyes.

"Where am I? And who are you?" he asked. His voice was smooth and clear, without a hint of panic in his tone.

Joe found himself answering in a rather raspy voice, "I'm Joe. As for where we are, I have absolutely no idea in the slightest."

"Cool," the guy laughed and Joe found himself grinning. "I'm Chris, nice to meet you." He obviously wasn't from America, he sounded English.

Joe beckoned to this strange new guy. "Come on, I'll show you around.

As they walked, Joe started to explain what had happened to him yesterday, and what he had learnt about crafting, breaking blocks, and placing new ones. Chris listened carefully and was interested to know how he had managed to survive the night.

At last they stopped in front of the caves front door. "Home sweet home!" announced Joe, Chris looked doubtfully at him before opening the door and stepping in.

"It's a nice place for a cave," He admitted after a while. "But where did you sleep?"

"Over in the corner," said Joe. "Not the most comfortable of places I admit, but one of the most tasks for today is gonna be making some beds."

"And expanding the cave," said Chris. "There's not enough space for two people in here."

He thought for a moment, before saying. "You know what. Get me quipped with some tools and food, then I'll expand the cave while you go and get some wool for a couple of beds. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thats a pretty good idea" answered Joe, "Here come and get a pickaxe…"

A few minutes later, Chris stood equipped in the centre of the room. "Right," said Joe, "I'll head out and you start digging."

"I now think that I should have traded places with you, I'd much rather be out in the open then in here." Sighed Chris as he started swinging his pick into the rock face.

Joe headed out the door. Before he could even react to the bright sun and cold air, a hissing sound erupted Joe turned to the side just in time to say a mossy green figure before BOOM! An explosion rang out across the landscape. Joe found himself hurled into the sky. He just fund time to say a few cuss words before, he found himself landing on the ground. Hard. Then, everything went black.

He woke up on a soft sheet, his head resting against a pillow. The first thing he did was check himself over for any damage. Nothing was broken, but it felt like had been in the stomach with an anvil. Checking the room around him he saw Chris a few feet away, cooking something in the around he saw that Joe was awake and rushed over, a smile on his face.

"Thank god you're alive, I thought you were dead when I saw on the ground. Wouldn't be good for me if my guide suddenly died, would it! Here…Let me help you"

Joe shook him off and sat up. "What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Not cooking my friend," said Chris, grinning "Smelting _._ I found some iron when I was digging out the cave. Enough for a pickaxe and a sword, I say."

As Joe stood up, he felt stiff and sore, and knew it would be a few days, before the bruises faded. Looking outside, he saw how much of the day he had wasted, the sun had almost set. Grabbing an axe, he set out to chop some wood. He was glad that Chris wasn't trying to stop him, he wanted to get at least something done today.

The moon glistened and sent a silver light shining onto the tops of the trees, when he came to the glade of oaks. As he slowly demolished tree after tree, Joe felt at peace. He had found a friend, and there were bound to be more people that would turn up after this. It was now night and hearing a growl somewhere to his left, he turned and jogged back.

Chris was asleep, tired after a long days work, but when Joe got into bed, he stayed awake, listening to the nightly noises. At last, as midnight came and the stars shone, Joe dozed off, happy and content.


End file.
